Big Brothers always there to help
by graciemay22
Summary: While lying on his bed Twister thinks about his first time. But he has a little problem and who will help him with it?


Twister and Lars Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read, as simple as that!

I have never written one of these before. So be kind when leaving reviews. Thanks

Ages: Twister 16 and Lars is 18

Big Brothers are always there to help.

Twister was lying on his bed in his surfing trunks. He had just gotten home from surfing down at the beach. He was thinking about his boyfriend and childhood love Otto Rocket. He couldn't believe that he and Otto were together now. Twister closed his eyes and started to imagine what he and Otto would on their first time. Otto would lean in and kiss him oh so slowly; while his right hand was exploring Twister's body while the left hand was holding the side of his face. The right hand was going down his body and going lower and lower until it...

"Hey dumass what are you doing in here." Lars asked standing at the doorway to Twister's room.

"LARS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Twister yelled jumping straight up and all most falling out of his bed.

'No one is home today. Mom and Dad went to a friend's wedding in Mexico and will not be back for a week or so. Lars told me that he was spending time with Reggie tonight. So what is he doing here?' Twister thought to himself.

"Oh uh nothing." Twister said pulling a pillow over his very visible erection in his surfing trunks.

"Nothing uh. Then why did you just pull that pillow over you're…oh...Oh...OH! Never minded." Lars finally figured it out why his brother was acting odd.

"Get out of here Lars!" Twister yelled. His face was red from the embarrassment. He couldn't believe Lars caught him like this. Twister know that his brother would never let him live this down.

Lars laughed lightly at his no longer littler brother. Lars walked into Twister's room and shut the door behind him and locked it just in case his parents would come home early. Twister looked at his brother with wondering eyes. 'What is he doing? And why did he just lock my door?' Twister thought to himself.

"Thinking about you're little rocket dork huh?" Lars asked walking across his brother's room and sat on the bed next to his brother. (Lars was on Twister's left)

"No." Looking away Twister answered his brother. Lars just kept staring at his brother with a smirk on his face knowing that's what he was doing.

"Okay yes I was…Alright!" "Wait how did you know about me and Otto?" Twister asked

"Because Reggie told me that you and he were going out now." Lars answered.

Lars took the pillow off of Twister's lap while Twister was secretly planning a way to get Reggie back for this. 'I'm going to get her for tell Lars about this…wait where is my pillow?' Twister thought to himself. Twister then realized that Lars had it, tried to get it from him. Lars threw it across the room and looked at his brother. "Need help with that?" Lars asked looking down and notices Twister's erection. Twister didn't know what to do or say his brother was looking at him. DOWN THERE! Twister felt very uneasy about this and embarrassed. The room was dead silent. Finally after what seemed like hours Lars finally spoke.

"Do you even know how to have sex with him? It will hurt you know."

Twister could not believe his ears; was Lars talking to him about sex. Then again he would know he and Reggie have had sex before…well a lot really. Twister shook his head no. Lars placed his left hand on Twister's surfing trunks he could feeling his brother's hard cock through the thin trunks Twister moans deeply. Lars started to rub the hard cock up and down lessening to his brother moan and whimpering.

"What are you doing La…Lars?" Twister asked pushing into Lars's hand. Twister know that this was wrong, but it felt so fucking good.

"Helping you with your little problem. If you want I can do more to you." Lars whispered into his brother's ear. Lars leaned in slowly and starts to kiss and lick his brother's neck. Twister whined at his brother's actions. Twister could feel himself getting hard and hard as his brother licked and sucked on his neck.

"I don't know about this Lars. You're my brother this is wrong." Twister said moving away from Lars.

"So…Don't tell me you never thought about me?" "Just think of it, me deep inside you. You moaning my name over and over." Lars purred into Twister's ear. Twister did start to think about his brother slamming into him. The imaged alone got him harder. Then he imagined Lars deep inside him. Oh fuck he wanted Lars right then, right now.

"Oh what the hell. Just don't tell anyone okay." Twister couldn't believe he just said that, but he needed him right now.

"Really?!" Lars looked at Twister shocked about what he just said. He didn't think that would work.

"Yes…I need you badly and besides my cock is so hard that it's starting to hurt...badly" Twister moaned into his brother's ears. Lars could feel his half hard cock go to completing hard.

Lars pushed Twister down onto the bed and moved on top of him. Twister could feel Lars's lips upon his own. Lars's hands moved up and down Twister's body just like he imagined Otto would do to him. Lars sat up and took off his shirt and his pants to where he was in his boxers. Lars laid back down and reclaimed Twister's mouth. Twister moaned into Lars mouth when Lars two fingers started to play with his right nipple. Lars slipped his tongue into Twister's mouth this made Twister mad with desire. Twister tried to push his trunks off but couldn't. Lars leaned up and sat on his knees and slipped his fingers to either side of the trunks and pulled them off of his brother. Lars looked down and saw that Twister was not wearing his boxers. 'Well that's good news for me less work.' Lars thought to himself. Lars stood back up and took off his own boxers. Twister sat up and put his hand around Lars's harden cock. Twister licked the tip of his brother's cock. Lars moaned deeply and put his hand on the back of Twister's head. Twister took that cock into his mouth and started to suck. Lars was moaning louder now. Soon Lars had to pull Twister's head away. "What did I do something wrong?" Twister asked "No just don't want to cum yet….now it's my turn." Lars bent down to kiss his brother or the lips again.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Twister moaned into the kiss.

"I know. Never thought you would want to do this." Lars answered wrapping his hand around Twister very hard cock. Twister laid back on to the bed. Lars grabbed his brother's hard and leaking cock and gave it a few licks. Twister sank down into the bed moaning Lars's name. Lars took the cock into his mouth and started to suck. He bobbed his head up and down; he held cock with his left hand and stroked himself with the other. Twister moaned he could feel he was about to cum and Lars know it as well. Lars popped the wet cock out of his mouth and leaned down and tongued his brother's whole. Twister yelped at this action. Twister soon got into. He moved his hand up to touch the wall above him and would push himself down onto his brother's tongue.

"Lars I need you now." Twister whimpered.

Lars stood up and put one knee on the bed. "Twist we need to get some..." Lars didn't have a chance a to finish. Twister leaded over the edge of the bed and got a bottle of lub that was between the night stand and the bed

"Ah so there it is. I was wondering where that went." Lars said taking the bottle from Twister's hand and getting some in his own hands. Rubbing it on both of his hands Lars rubbed some on Twister hard cock and his already wet whole. 'A little more wetness will help.' Lars thought to himself. Lars started to pump Twister with one hand and the other hand was fingering his whole. Lars prepared Twister for his own cock which was all dripping with cum. Twister was lying his back and moaned deeply enjoying what Lars was doing to him. Twister loved how this felt, a hand on him pumping him and the other fingering his whole. Lars started with middle finger and soon added his pointer and ring fingers. A few minutes of being pumped Twister could feel he was about to cum. He tried to get Lars to stop but couldn't.

"Oh fuck Lars. Oh fuck I…I'm about to cum!"

Twister came all over Lars's hand. Lars removed his three fingers out of Twister and moved Twister around. He lied on top of Twister kissing him deeply. Lars put his cock in front of Twister whole. Lars could feel the heat coming from it. He moaned deeply and started to push in slowly.

"Twist you got to relax or this will hurt." Lars tried to calm his brother/ lover.

"I'll try." Twister tried to calm himself down from his lover.

Lars begins to push in some more. After he got the tip in Lars know that Twister would relax. Lars would stop ever time Twister would tense up. Lars held himself up with his elbows which were on either side of Twister's head. Lars kissed Twister's face trying to get him calm down. Lars leaned in and whispered in Twister's ear.

"Calm down Twist. I know this hurts, but bear with me."

After about five minutes Twister started to calm down and started to enjoy his brother being inside him. Twister nodded to Lars to move. Lars started to push in a little more. Twister could feel Lars pull out and then push in again. Soon Lars picked up the pace and started to go faster not harder into Twister. Soon Lars was slamming into Twister, and Twister loved it he was moaning louder now. He could feel he was getting close and he know that Lars was too. Lars moved just little and hit something deep inside Twister. Twister screamed with pleasure.

"OH FUCK LARS HIT THAT AGAIN!" Twister screamed at the top of his lungs while wrapping his arms around Lars's back. Twister didn't care if this was his brother he was flying high with pure pleasure right now.

"Oh that's it right there…right there….OH FUCK LARS!"

"That's it cum for Big Brother" "Cum for me Twist" Lars grunted into his brother's ears.

That sent Twister over the edge with pleasure hearing his brother talk to him like that. It was too must for him. Twister came hard on his and Lars's stomachs screaming Lars's name over and over. Lars moaned deeply as he came in his brother. Twister could feel Lars cum inside him. Lars slammed into Twister's whole hard and fast. Twister could feel he was about to cum again. Twister wrapped his arms around Lars's back again screamed out his brother's name again as he came again this time harder. They rode out their orgasms screaming each other's name.

After a few minutes they both started to come down from their high .Lars rolled off of Twister and was lying next to the wall that the bed was pushed up against too. Breathing hard they both laid there trying to catch their breath. Twister looked over at Lars and smiled. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had sex no made love to his own brother.

"What?" Lars asked with his eyes closed somehow knowing that Twister was staring at him.

"Why are you not with Reggie right now? And what will she say and or do if she finds out about the fact that you just fucked you're little brother." Twister asked moving closer to his big brother/ lover.

"Nothing…As long as I don't fuck another woman she's fine." Lars answered opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his new secret lover.

"And besides she needed a break from all the hard core sex." Lars laughed deeply at this true fact. His and Reggie's sex life was hard core. Lars leaned down and kissed Twister on the lips.

"Now you're really for Otto's cock." Lars laughed lightly.

"Yep I am, and by the way…damn you're good." Twister purrs into Lars's ear and smiles as he does.

"Thanks. Not bad yourself...for your first time." Lars hugged his brother close to him.

"Oh…Lars"

"Yea Twist"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For helping me with my little problem"

"You're welcome."

"Lars"

"Yea"

"Is this a onetime thing or can we do this more often?"

"Oh…this we will be doing a lot more often."

"Lars"

"Yea"

"I love you."

"Love you too Twist."

With that they laid there on Twister's bed and went to sleep. THE END.


End file.
